American Dreams
by Leddielover34
Summary: Loren Tate is a simple 18 years old European girl and she lived a normal life until she got an opportunity to spend her senior year in America. What will happen while she's being there? Will her American Dreams come true? Read and find out! :) (I don't own any rights of HH)
1. Chapter 1 - Unforgettable senior year

**I know, I know... A new story again, but this has been in my head for a quite while now and I just had to write it down. I hope you like it because I pretty much my own things and dreams.(BTW this program really does exsist so I didn't make it up.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Unforgettable senior year**

**My name is Loren Tate and I'm 18 year old junior at high school. I live in a little country in the middle of Europe called Hungary. My house is located in a small town and I live with my parents and my little sister Eva. The most important thing you should know about me is that I love singing and writing my own songs. The only problem is that I am afraid to show them to other people.**

**My mother language is Hungarian but I've been learning English for a year now and I think I can say that I'm very good at it. I began learning it because when I realized, as a little a kid that there are plenty of other countries on the planet, I always said that I would visit them all no matter what. Of course English is the world language so I started learning as soon as I could. But now I'm grown up and my travel destinations dropped down only to the US. **

**On a beautiful sunny day in August as I was just surfing the Internet an advertisement caught my attention. I quickly clicked on it and a colorful website appeared on the screen. I read the title on the top and it said 'Exchanging high school students to the USA.' It got me curious so I read it on and found out that there is an opportunity to spend a whole school year in the USA. It said that the exchanging students will be stowed by selected host families and they will also warrant a visa. The only things we'd have to pay are the flight ticket and any other spending. My gaze traveled down to the bottom and when I saw the prices my eyes went widened and my hope and joy slowly turned into sadness. It was a lot of money that I know for a fact that my family couldn't afford. Well it was really nice at least just to project myself into this beautiful dream, but seems like it will remain only as a dream. I will never get a chance to experience what it's like to be there and I know that I need to accept that. Don't get me wrong I love my home and Europe, but sometimes you just get bored of it and want to see the other parts of the world. **

**As I was imagining the time passed by and looking at the clock the realization of me being late for work hit me. I quickly gathered my stuffs and ran out of the room leaving my computer on the table opened. **

* * *

**During the day Loren's mom came into her room to put her laundry on its place. As she was folding her shirts she noticed Loren's laptop being opened on the table. Standing up she walked over there to shut it, but then she took a notice of the website on the screen. She sat down on her chair and read it over. When she was done a huge sigh that she didn't even know she was holding left her mouth. Her little girl is grown up and she knows she have to let her go to see the world. She had rushed out of the room and went to find her husband. They have an important decision to make. **

* * *

**After a very long day at work Loren was extremely happy and relieved when she reached the porch of her house. She's really tired and all she wants to do right now is crashing her bed. She took her keys out of her pocket and opening the door she walked inside. She pulled off her shoes and hung her leather jacket onto the rack when she caught a sight of her parents watching her from the living room. She looked at them confused and then walked over there to ask what is wrong.**

**Loren: **Hey guys! What is going on?

**Trent:** Don't worry. Everything is fine. Actually everything is great.

**Loren:** So then why are you guys sitting here like this?

**Nora:** We have some good news and we want to share them with you.

**Loren:** Well then do it!

**She sat down across of her parents and waited for them to continue.**

**Nora:** Your father and I have been thinking.

**Loren:** About what?

**Trent:** We have been giving a lot of thoughts to this and we think you've earned this.

**Loren:** I have earned what?

**Nora:** Loren you have been studying so hard since you're in school. Your grades are impeccable, you took the intermediate language exam, you have a good job and we're just so proud of the things you've accomplished.

**Loren:** Thank you mom!

**Trent:** Next year will be your last year at high school and we think you deserve an unforgettable senior year.

**Loren:** What do you mean?

**Nora:** Earlier today when I was doing laundry I went into your room and I noticed your laptop being on. I wanted to turn it off but then I saw the website that you'd been reading.

**Loren:** Mom I was just reading it. You shouldn't have seen it…

**Nora:** Calm down! There's no problem with you reading it.

**Trent:** Your mom is right. So where were we? Oh yes. As we said we've done some thinking and we both agreed on this decision.

**Loren:** What decision? You got me curious…

**Trent reached behind him and pulled something out of his hip-pocket. He started fluttering a paper in front of Loren's face and then both of Nora's and Trent's lips turned into a big grin.**

**N&T: **You're going to the USA. **– They said squalling.**

**Loren: **What?! Are you serious?

**Nora:** 100% serious. We've already bought your ticket and everything else is settled.

**Trent:** You will spend the next year in the US.

**Loren:** Thank you! Thank you! I love you guys so much you're the best! **– She said jumping up and hugged her parents. **

**The moment they pulled away Loren couldn't hold back the tears that have wanted to escape since she heard her parents' good news. After this they all sat down together and talked trough every single detail. **

* * *

**The days turned into weeks and the day of Loren's departure slowly arrived. During this period of time Loren, Nora and Trent have everything settled to make sure everything would go well while she is in America. Meanwhile she received an email from the company with her visa and the location of her transitory home. When she heard that she had been stowed in LA she went nuts. Not only did she get the opportunity of spending a whole school year in the US, but she even can see her favorite city.**

**Now she and her family are all in Budapest at the airport waiting for Loren's plane to take off. After a watery farewell she finally entered the plane and set off to Los Angeles. Spending 20 hours on the plane they finally arrived and a tired Loren walked out to the terminal, where host family was already waiting, with her luggage closely behind her. When she saw the people with a Loren signed card her eyes widened. There were standing Katy and Max Duran and the famous MK from the 80's. She then looked a little bit right and saw a colorful girl standing next them. She assumed she is their daughter. **

**Max: **Hey!Are you Loren?

**Loren:** Yes.

**Katy:** Great. Well then welcome to America! I am Katy Duran. **– She put her hand out for Loren to shake it.**

**Loren:** No, I know who you are. I'm just still in shock.

**Max:** Really? Do you know who we are?

**Loren:** Of course. You're pretty famous in Hungary too.

**Katy:** Well good to know we have fans in Europe as well.

**Loren smiled and then the colorful girl spoke up.**

**Girl:** My name is Melissa, but you can call me Mel. I am 18 as well and about to be a senior so we will spend a lot of time together.

**Loren:** Awesome!

**Max and Mel helped Loren with her bags while Katy went to fetch the car. They walked out to their car and after putting Loren's luggage in the trunk they drove off to the Duran's place. When they arrived Max parked the car on the driveway then they walked over to the front door together. As Katy was walking through the door she called after a boy named Eddie. Loren was confused 'cause she had no idea who he was.**

**Loren:** Eddie? Who's Eddie?

**Mel:** Oh he is just my brother. He is really nice and he's into music like you so I think you guys will get along great.

**Loren:** I hope so.

**She heard dome noises coming from the big staircase and when she turned around to see who it is her jaw dropped. A very good-looking boy, who could be 2 years older than Loren, walked down to the hall. Katy stepped aside so he could get a side of the new girl and when they were standing in front of each other a cute but still sexy smile appeared on Eddie's face.**

**Eddie:** Hey! My name is Eddie Duran. It's nice to finally meet you! **– He said with an extended arm.**

**I really hope you guys liked this idea. Please let me know if you think I should continue. Thank you for the reviews you've sent to my other stories. Please be patient I'm working on new chapters for them too. If you have questions or you want to give me suggestions or if you just wanna talk feel free to PM me.**

**I want to give a shout-out hollywoodhfan who sent me a very sweet PM. Thank you so much for the nice words and thank you for reading my stories. I hope you will like this one too. :) **

**Enjoy and Don't Forget to Review!**

**Much Love,**

**Bridgit. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the host family

**Chapter 2 – Meeting the host family**

**Recap: **

**She heard some noises coming from the big staircase and when she turned around to see who it is her jaw dropped. A very good-looking boy, who could be 2 years older than Loren, walked down to the hall. Katy stepped aside so he could get a sight of the new girl and when they were standing in front of each other a cute, but still sexy smile appeared on Eddie's face.**

**Eddie:** Hey! My name is Eddie! It is very nice to finally meet you! **– He said with extended arm.**

* * *

**Earlier that day**

**Bang, Bang, Bang**

**Eddie:** Go away! **– He said groaning.**

**Melissa came in the room bursting through the door and jumped on the top of Eddie. She started shaking him in attempt to wake him up, but it's only led to him fighting back. They began playfully hitting each other and Mel ended up winning.**

**Eddie: **Mel, what the hell are you doing? Why are you here jumping on me this early?

**Mel:** Early?! It's 1 pm Ed. Time to wake up. We gotta go to the airport.

**Eddie:** I don't wanna wake up.

**Mel: **Maybe if you wouldn't have been partying the whole night you would be more watchful.

**Eddie:** I didn't ask your opinion. Why are we going to the airport anyway?

**Mel:** Don't you remember? The girl from Hungary arrives today.

**Eddie:** I don't understand why mom and pop had to get involved in a program like this.

**Mel:** Because it's great cause to show other people what it's like to live here, and also it's exciting.

**Eddie:** What is so exciting about it?

**Mel:** I don't know. Maybe that you get to meet a person from the other part of the world. You get to know more about their culture, their lives and language. For example, did you know that Hungarian is the second most difficult spoken language in the world?

**Eddie:** No, I didn't. How do you know these stuffs?

**Mel:** I've done some research.

**Eddie:** Whatever. I just don't understand the meaning of this whole exchanging students program. I mean why would anyone want to go to high school here? I'm sure their education system is not that different. It's just America, nothing special.

**Mel:** Yes, to you! You have been living here for 20 years now, so it's just America to you. But to someone who's from the other part of the world it is a dream come true. Now shut up and get ready. Mom and dad are going crazy downstairs.

**Eddie:** Fine.

**After a satisfied smile came across her face she nodded and got up leaving the room. Eddie stood up from the ground as well and followed Melissa downstairs. He walked into the kitchen only to see his parents pacing around trying to get everything ready. As he caught their attentions both of Katy and Max frowned and their nervous expression turned into an upset one. **

**Katy:** You're still not ready?! We should've left ten minutes ago. We're gonna miss the girl's arrival.

**Eddie:** Mom chill! I just came here to tell you guys I'm not going. I think the three of you is enough to pick her up.

**Katy:** No, you're coming too! She needs to get a family greeting.

**Eddie:** I can greet her here too.

**Katy:** Eddie…

**Eddie:** How about this? I promise you to get everything taken care of by the time you guys get home OK?

**Katy:** Fine. But now we really need to get going.

**Max:** Do you have the card?

**Katy:** Yes. It's in the car.

**Eddie:** Why do you need a card?

**Katy:** Just to make sure we bring home the right girl.

**Eddie:** Whatever.

**Max and Katy walked out of the house with Mel closely behind. They all got in the car and took off to the airport to bring Loren home.**

* * *

**Eddie on the other hand was still exhausted after last night and wanted nothing more than to sleep 15 minutes more. He walked back upstairs to his room and after regulating his clock he fell down on the bed and almost instantly fell asleep. 15 minutes which only seemed a second to Eddie has eventually passed and it was time for him to wake up. After he managed to drag himself out of the comfort of his bed he walked into the bathroom and started doing his morning routine. While drying himself up after the shower he sent Ian text and invited him over to help to set up everything. He then put on a blue shirt with black jeans and just like that his phone went off as signal of a new text. He picked up his cellphone and clicked on the screen. After he finished reading the text sighed in frustration and ran through his hair with his hand. It said that Ian couldn't come because he has somewhere else to be.**

**Eddie: Damn it! **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Great! That is just great! Now I have to set everything in order alone. Please God, just please tell me that there isn't a big muss down. Mom will kill me if I won't be finished by the time they get back.**

**I put my phone back in my pocket and quickly rushed downstairs only to find a big mess all over the house. As I took a look around I let out a big groan and walked into the little closet under the staircase. I grabbed some cleaning tools and started tidying the room. Let's get to work!**

* * *

**On the airport**

**After 20 minutes of driving they finally arrived to the airport as flustered as they've never been before. Max parked a car in the parking lot and literally jumping out of the vehicle the three Duran ran into the building. There wasn't a single person in the terminal so they started to get worried. Katy walked over to the information counter and to their luck the plane was in a late.**

**Katy: **Yes! The plane is late! We didn't miss her! – She said breathing heavily after practically sprinting in to catch Loren's flight.

**Mel:** Perfect! So we ran for nothing!

**A female voice coming from the loudspeaker brought all of their attention to the gates that are just about to be opened. Katy took the card out of her bag and put it directly in front of her chest area making sure it was available for everybody in the room. Within a few minutes they opened up the gates and the hangar filled up with hundreds of people walking out. There was no reaction to their caption until an almost sleepwalker girl captured their attention. She instantly became awake the moment she saw who the persons were, waiting for her.**

**Max: **Hey! Are you Loren?

**Loren:** Yes.

**Katy:** Great! Well then welcome to America! I am Katy Duran. **– She put out her hand for Loren to shake it. **

**Loren:** No, I know who you are. I'm just still in shock.

**Max:** Really? Do you know who we are?

**Loren:** Of course! You're pretty famous in Hungary as well.

**Katy:** Well good to know we have fans in Europe too.

**Mel:** My name is Melissa, but you can call me Mel. I'm 18 as well and about to be a senior so we will spend a lot of time together.

**Loren:** Awesome!

* * *

**Back to the Duran mansion**

**Now that I'm done with everything I'm sitting on my bed and just playing around with my guitar when I heard the door opened and shut. The next thing that was audible was my mom's voice breaking the peaceful silence of the house calling after me. I put down the guitar next to my bed and walked downstairs to greet our guest. At first I couldn't see her face because she was standing behind my mom. Just like that mom stepped aside offering me a sight of the new girl. My eyes widened the moment I got to see her. She was beautiful. I walked a little closer and introduced myself with an extended arm.**

**Eddie: **Hey! My name is Eddie! It is very nice to finally meet you!

**A shyly smile came across her face and she took a hold of my hand softly shaking it. She looked up a little bit and her beautiful hazel orbs were looking directly into mine. Our eye-contact has been interrupted by mom's invitation over to the dining room. **

* * *

**They walked through the entrance of the dining room and were surprised as hell when they saw the table set up with all the dishes on it.**

**Max: **Wow, Eddie you did a great job!

**After a homely nice lunch together Mel showed Loren her new room and she was amazed by how big it was. The only thing she thought about that her room back at home would fit in there like four times. Mel also gave her a little tour in the house and now she's unpacking her clothes and trying to find a place for them in her walk-in closet. She took a notice of a door being opened so she put everything down and walked out to see who it was. To her surprise Eddie was sitting on her bed looking at an old picture of Loren with her parents.**

**Loren: **I was 8 on that photo.

**Eddie:** Well you looked adorable as a 8 years old. **– He said putting back the picture on the nightstand.**

**Loren: **Thanks! **– She said as her face turned into hundred different shades of red.**

**Eddie:** Your English is very good by the way.

**Loren:** Thanks! **– She said with a smile on her face.**

**Eddie:** How long have you been learning it?

**Loren:** 1 year.

**Eddie:** Wow. And you managed to take the language exam.

**She answered yes by nodding her head**

**Eddie:** That's cool. Not just beautiful but even smart too.

**Loren:** It wasn't a big deal. I've always wanted to learn how to speak English and I did.

**Eddie:** Yeah, sure. I just don't I would ever be able to learn your language in a year.

**Loren:** Yes, I would doubt that too.

**Eddie: **So you think I couldn't do it? – He said with a sad expression.

**Loren:** No. That's not what I meant. I said because you know Hungarian is not easy to speak. **– She started ranting and after a few minutes Eddie wasn't able to hold back the laugh.**

**Eddie:** Relax! I was just kidding!

**Loren:** Oh…

**Eddie:** Say something!

**Loren:** What do you mean?

**Eddie:** Say something in Hungarian!

**Loren:** What do you want me to say?

**Eddie:** My name is Loren Tate.

**Loren:** A nevem Loren Tate.

**Eddie:** It sounds great!

**Loren:** Yeah. **– She said laughing at how excited Eddie got.**

**Eddie:** Would you mind giving me some lessons? I'd love to know more.

**Loren:** Sure…Not to be rude or anything, but I have to finish packing my stuff so…

**Eddie:** Oh, no go ahead. I will just wait here.

**Loren:** OK.

**Within 10 more minutes Loren was done with her clothes and returned only to find Eddie laying on her bed playing with his phone.**

**Loren: **Are you busy right now?

**Eddie:** No. Why are you asking? **– He put his mobile away and stood up.**

**Loren:** You know LA has been always my favorite place on Earth and now I'm here I'd like to explore every inch of it, and I thought why not ask you who has been living here for so long now… So my question is would you mind showing me around?

**Eddie's lips turned into a big smile and he offered his arm to Loren. **

**Eddie:** Your wish is my command! May I?

**She intertwined her arm with his and together they walked downstairs.**

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for all your sweet reviews. I hope you will like Chapter 2 as well you did the first chapter. Just so you know Leddie won't be a couple anytime soon. Right now I am just enjoying their flirty moments as friends.**

**I am working 6 another chapter right now and I'll try to get as much as I can done.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Much Love, **

**Bridigit. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - A day in LA

**Chapter 3 – A day in LA**

**Loren's POV**

**Within 10 minutes I was finished with unpacking my clothes and walked straight back to my bedroom. As I entered the room I became aware of some humming, coming from my bed, so I quickly spun around to check out what was happening. A big wave of surprise flashed through me, when I noticed Eddie lying on my bed, while playing with his phone. The song he was crooning sounded really familiar but I couldn't find out whose song was it.**

**Loren: **Creepby Radiohead

**Eddie:** Excuse me?

**Loren:** Just the melody you were humming. It's that song.

**Eddie:** You like Radiohead?!

**Loren:** Are you kidding? I love them!

**Eddie:** Wow. That's cool!

**Wow what a wondrous surprise. Awkward silence took over the atmosphere which caused me to clasp my hands and I let out a big sigh in skittishness. My palms started sweating and I have no freaking idea why I am like this. Just ask him Loren!**

**Loren:** Yeah, it is… So anyways, um are you busy at the moment?

**Eddie:** No, not really. Why are you asking?

**Loren: **Because, you know LA has been my favorite city since I was like 12 years old and now that I'm here I'd like to see every inch of it. So to get to the point, would you mind showing me around?

**I said the last few words of my question more like as a whisper and then nervously waited for Eddie to answer me. I grasped one mop of my hair and started wriggling it around my finger. I down casted my gaze and suddenly my nervousness has been pushed away. I felt a rapid excitement along with a huge amount of surprise flowing through my body, when I heard Eddie's answer. I'm sure my change of expression was little bit too noticeable but I couldn't help making sure if I heard him right.**

**Eddie:** No, I would love that. Let's go!

**Loren: **Really?

**Eddie:** Of course.

**Loren:** Only if you're actually not busy.

**Eddie: **Loren, believe me! I'm saying the truth. Your wish is my command. May I? **– He stated as he offered his arm to me.**

**As my lips turned into a shy smile I gladly intertwined my arm with his and we began heading out of my room. Approaching the last step of the stairs we heard some noises coming from the mizzen part of the mansion. We assumed it was his parents, therefor he took a turn at the end of the staircase and with our arms still being linked we walked into the kitchen to the biggest surprise of our lives. Max and Katy were both situated comfy at the dining table, to be exact Katy was sitting in Max's lap and they seemed to be having a really good time making out, if may I say this. Noticing us being present in the room they broke apart from each other and Katy jumped off Max. A slight speck of red appeared on both of their faces and they lifted their gazes up to look at us. Their features were taken over by the embarrassment and Eddie and I couldn't help the smirk that was forming on our lips.**

**M&K: **Hey guys!

**E&L: **Hey!

**Katy:** So what are you two up to?

**Eddie: **Well Loren and I were talking and Los Angeles turned out to be her favorite city in the world, so I'm gonna take her on a trip and show her around. We gotta get going. See you later guys!

**Without even waiting for a respond from them Eddie took my hand again and led me out of the kitchen. On the way to the door I saw Mel coming down on the stairs. As we got closer I waved at her and both Eddie and I said goodbye. I think Mel was a little bit shocked by what she had just seen, because all we got as an answer was a nod. **

* * *

**Melissa's POV**

**I was just walking downstairs to get a bottle of water when I saw Eddie and Loren exiting the kitchen, HOLDING HANDS! OK, what the hell is going on? I was so shocked by this picture, that I didn't even notice them saying goodbye to me as they walked passed me. I slightly shook my head, trying to come back to reality and nodded at them as a respond. After they left I quickly rushed into the kitchen, only to find my parents glaring at the wall with the same shocked expression as mine. **

**Mel: **OK, what was that about? Did they just leave holding hands?

**They didn't seem to acknowledge my presence, so I tried one more time to win their attention, but yet again with the same luck this time as well.**

**Mel:** Mom, dad? **– I started smacking my fingers in front of their faces. -** Guys what is happening? Why aren't you answering my question?

**Katy: **Sorry, I'm just still processing.

**Mel:** Where did they go?

**Max:** Eddie said that he was taking Loren on trip to show her around in LA.

**Mel:** Weird.

**Katy:** Why'd you say that?

**Mel:** Because this morning he was raving me about how he didn't understand the meaning of this whole exchanging students program and now he's showing her around in LA. I just don't really understand what's up with him.

**Max: **In turn it is pretty obvious though.

**Mel: **What do you mean? Why is it so obvious?

**Max:** Because you're right. We all noticed that Eddie wasn't so thrilled about this whole situation until Loren walked into the house. His expression instantly changed and suddenly he became very interested and helpful. What do you think it could mean?

**Mel:** I have no idea.

**Max's lips turned into a perky smirk and he looked at his wife and daughter impishly. Clearing his throat he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on this whole time and placing his hand on the counter he began speaking.**

**Max:** Our Eddie has a thing for Loren.

**Mel and Katy's still confused expression was switched by surprise and they both gaped at Max's words. It took a little time for them to tumble to his statement, but the moment they realized what'd been obvious they couldn't help smiling. **

* * *

**Outside of the Duran household**

**In this morning I would've never thought this day would turn out to be this great. I know what I said about this entire situation, but opinions can change and that's exactly what mine did. The moment Loren had walked through that door I felt my heart skipping a beat. I know this sounds really cliché but it's the truth. I've got no clear idea what is going on with me but I like it. I am very happy Loren asked me to show her around, because in this case I got to spend more time with her. Letting my parents know we're going away I quickly dragged Loren out of the kitchen before they'd start questioning us. I took a hold on the knot and turning it slowly around I pulled the front door open and let Loren emerge first. I followed her out and placing my hand on the little of her back we started walking towards the big garage next to the mansion. I hit the bottom on the remote of the garage door causing it to roll up and gave us a view of the line of the beautiful cars. I led her over to my black Bugatti and opened the passenger door for her. She hopped in and I jogged over to the other side getting in myself as well. I started the car and as the motor with its roar came to life, the radio automatically turned on. The atmosphere got filled with really good music and out of sheer habit I instantly began singing along with the song. To my surprise Loren did too. **

**Eddie:** Loren this was amazing. You have a killer voice!

**Loren:** I would doubt that, but thank you anyway.

**Eddie:** Why would you doubt yourself? It was great.

**Loren:** Thanks.

**Eddie: **Tell me more about you!

**Loren:** What do you wanna know?

**Eddie:** Everything.

**Loren:** My life is pretty boring.

**I shook my head as her words approached my ears and tilted it to her direction. I pressed my eyebrows together and gave her a knowing look. She looked up at me and seeing my face she chuckled. My lips turned into a crook smile too and I nodded at her, letting her know she can begin.**

**Loren:** Fine. My name's Loren Tate and I live in a middle sized town on the North-West part of Hungary. I'm 18 years old and I have a little sister called Eva. I work as a shop assistant and my amazing parents Trent, and Nora Tate let me to spend my senior year in America. This actually sums me up taking it by and large…

**Eddie:** You have a little sister?

**Loren:** Yes.

**Eddie:** How old is she?

**Loren:** She's 10.

**Eddie:** I wish Mel would be that young too.

**Loren:** Haha. It's your turn you know.

**I smiled at Loren brightly and started pulling her up to my life. Within a couple of minutes later I was done and we were almost at our first stop. **

**Loren:** So where are we headed first?

**Eddie: **Have you ever heard of the Walk of fame?

**Loren:** OMG, yes! Are we going there?

**Eddie:** Yup.

* * *

**First stop – Walk of fame**

**And just like that we arrived there and getting the car parked in the parking lot I got out and walked over to the passenger side to help Loren out. Stepping out she stood on her tiptoes and placed a peck on my cheek. The fact that my cheeks proceeded to burn up and was red like a tomato scared me a lot, because no other girls had this effect on me before. I made sure to look emotionless ere I followed her out of the parking lot. We began exploring the neighborhood and just walked around. Loren turned out to have her camera here so I took pictures of her while she was posing with different famous people's stars and a few photos of us have been taken by strangers as well. **

"**Eddie slid his arm around Loren's waist and she wrapped hers around his torso. They hung onto each other tightly and a bright smile appeared on their faces." **

**After that they left the Walk of fame their next stop was the Sunset and they also visited the Universal Studios, LA City Hall, Disney Land and Santa Monica Pier. **

**(Sorry I don't wanna go into details.)**

* * *

**Eddie's car**

**What a wonderful day we've just had and it isn't even over. Loren seemed to have a really good time which made me wondrously glad. I've planned this day out very scrupulously and I'm going to make sure Loren will enjoy the rest of it. **

**Never in my life have I ever felt so at ease with someone. Loren is just… she is. She's really easy to hang out with and very fun to be around. I feel like I can be myself around her and I don't know whether I should be fluttered or scared about it. **

**Loren:** Thank you Eddie! Today has been so amazing.

**Eddie:** I'm glad you had fun, but we're not done yet.

**Loren:** Really?

**Eddie:** Yes. I saved the best for the end.

**Loren:** What is it?

**Eddie:** I can't tell you that. It's a surprise.

**Loren:** Please Eddie! You got me curious.

**Eddie:** No, can't do.

**Loren: **You're really not gonna tell me anything?

**Eddie:** Nope.

**Loren trotted out her best puppy dog eyes and looking at me with imploring in them she started saying please all over again.**

**Eddie:** Don't worry, we're almost there. All I can say is that you're gonna love it. 0

**Last stop – Mullholland Drive**

**Eddie: **We are here.

**Loren:** Can you be more specific?

**Eddie:** I'll tell you but only under one condition.

**Loren:** What's that?

**Eddie:** Put this on! **– I took a blind folder out of the glove-compartment.**

**Loren:** Seriously?!

**Eddie:** Please! I really want it to be a surprise.

**Loren:** Fine.

* * *

**Up on the hill**

**Eddie: **OK, you can take it off on the count of three. One, two, three.

**Loren:** This is beautiful.

**Eddie:** I told you would love it.

**Loren:** What is this place?

**Eddie:** It's my secret spot. I come here whenever I have a problem or I just want to think and be alone. It's also known as Mullholland Drive.

**Eddie and Loren sat down by the big tree close to them and talked about anything and everything. When the time started getting late they decided to leave, but not before nominating this spot as their spot and they promised each other not to talk about it with anyone else. **

* * *

**Back at the Duran household**

**Loren's room**

**Loren:** Thank you Eddie once again for giving me time of your day.

**Eddie:** Look Loren! I've already told you this a thousand times, it's not a problem.

**Loren:** OK.

**Eddie:** I am serious. I had a blast today. Time has just flown by.

**Loren:** It does when you're having fun.

**Eddie:** Yeah… um so I was wondering now that you're here, I think we should go out and celebrate. What do you think?

**Loren:** What do you mean by celebrating? Where would we go?

**Eddie:** There is a summer ending party every year on the beach and it should be very fun. I thought we could go together… so are you up for it?

**Loren:** Just the two of us?

**Eddie:** Mel is gonna be there too, if it make you feel more comfortable.

**Loren:** I don't know. I mean I just got here and I don't know anyone around here

**Eddie:** C'mon. Like you said you're in America, so you shouldn't pass any opportunity to have fun.

**The door wasn't closed and at that very moment Mel walked passed Loren's room.**

**Mel: **What about me?

**Eddie: **I asked Loren to the party tonight and she hesitates about how to dress up. Could you help her?

**Mel:** Finally! This is the moment I've been waiting for. I've always wanted a sister so we can help each other with our make-ups and picking up our cloths. **– The corner of her lips lifted up and they turned into a big smile. She began clapping and jumping around.**

**Eddie:** Huh, I see how it is now. I love you too my precious little sister.

**Mel:** C'mon! You know I love you. I would just love you more, if you'd be a girl.

**Eddie:** Ohh, OK. **– Laughing.**

**Mel:** Anyways. **– Spinning around she faced me and her brown eyes showed nothing else, than pure excitement. -** Now we have to go and find you something hot. The party is only an hour away.

**I tried to protest, but couldn't have a moment to speak up, because I was dragged into my closet by Mel. **

**Eddie: **This is my queue to leave. **– Chuckling at how hectic Mel got he turned around and was headed to his own room. - **I'll meet you guys at 7:30 downstairs. **– He yelled as he walked out to the hallway. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**I was standing downstairs already dressed up waiting for the girls to come and join me. I turned around so I was facing the door now, when I heard someone clearing their throat. I spun back around almost when I saw Mel and Loren at the top of the stairs. They walked down and I was still speechless. Loren looked gorgeous.**

**(Outfits: Eddie – A white V-neck shirt with black swimming trunks along with flip-flops; Loren – Brittany Underwood Flow music video)**

**Eddie:** You look **– I swallowed before I continued my sentence. -** amazing.

**Loren:** Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself.

**Eddie:** Shall we? **– I said offering my arm to her.**

* * *

**I really am sorry guys. I know it's been forever since I last updated but I just lost my inspiration and it was really hard for me to gather the right words to write down and make this chapter complete. I do hope you liked it and please if you have any ideas or suggestions, do not hesitate to send them to me! I'm trying to finish more chapters and I will put them up as soon as they're ready. **

**One more thing: I didn't finish writing New Neighbors or any other stories of mine. The fact that they haven't been updated lately doesn't mean they're over. **

**If you liked the chapter please send a review or anything. If you didn't then tell me what I did wrong! Just give me some feedback!**

**Love,**

**Bridgit :)**


End file.
